Zoroark Master of Illusions: Deleted Scene
by Seattle Fox
Summary: A one-shot extra scene that should have been in the movie.


**A/N: The 'Zoroark Master of Illusions' movie was good to watch, but I think there really should have been an actual meeting between Ash and Zoroark. I don't anything. And it's a one shot.**

It was all over, Kodai was arrested and Celebi departed for another time.

Crown City was now washed in relief as Kodai was taken away, with the citizens still in the shock revelation of his black heart.

Brock and Dawn walked down the to Stadium grass to greet and talk to the reporters.

Ash on the other hand, just continued to stand there and dazed off into space at the sight of the relieved Crown city citizens.

* * *

Zoroark had never been so relived and happy to have her little Zorua in her arms again, and that the horrible man who hurt her son and blackmailed her was taken away by human authorities.

The mother Pokemon wanted to know more about the young human in a hat whom Zorua thanked when she was revived.

'Who is that human you thanked?' she asked as she looked at the young human who stood a few rows down.

'That's my new friend Meema. I met Ash in the forest, he helped me get into the city and look for you. Then when I still couldn't find you, Ash reassured me that I would, and he even gave me some delicious trainer food called Pokechow when it was dinner time,' Zorua explained happily.

'This human is a trainer?' she asked with a brow risen.

'Yes, but Ash doesn't see us as puppets or tools Meema, I wouldn't have found you if it wasn't for him,' Zorua said.

Zoroark just continued to looked down at Ash with sympathy from all the things he has done for her child.

The Illusion Master has always been distrustful of humans and would often tell her Zorua to never talk to stangers in fear for his safety.

Now she was deeply puzzled at young trainer who befriended, helped and took care of her little Zorua, while the evil Kodai used her and blackmailed her by harming her little Zorua.

'_Perhaps he plans to catch him and use him in competition battles_,' she thought to herself in a paranoic way.

By now, Zoru had laid down on the concrete and began napping, which caused Zoroark to smile to herself since he _was_ up all night with Ash and his friends in the battle with Kodai.

Ash as started walking down the stadium's stairwell, Zoroark long-jumped and landed six feet in front of him, causing him to fall back.

The Illusion Master Pokemon's ears perked and she grabbed his arms and pulled the boy back to balance.

"Man you really scared me there Zoroark," Ash commented as regained his composure from the adrenaline rush.

'My apologies, please forgive my rudeness,' the Pokemon spoke through telepathy like her son Zorua.

"Yeah sure, you just surprised me. It's quite an honor to finally meet you face to face, is there something wrong?" he asked as he removed his hat to get a scratch.

There it was again, human kindness and eagerness to help with a unfamiliar Pokemon's problem.

'I wish to know why did you decide you help my little Zorua? Surly you trainers have tasks and quest that are important than deciding to come and help unknown Pokemon like my son. It would be a very big mistake if you really plan to capture him,' Zoroark asked as she stared deep into the humans eyes with a risen brow.

"No, I don't plan on capturing Zorua or taking him against his will Zoroark. I saw how worried he was about you after we met and I just wanted to help," Ash replied in slight fear of what she thought about him.

'Why?'

"Well, because it was the right thing to do. How could I just walk away after hearing that his mother was taken away and being used by Kodai?" Ash simply replied and gave Zororark a smile that just melted her motherly heart.

"Pika-chu," replied with a nod and jumped up onto Ash's right shoulder.

The Illusion Master was just baffled and never felt any more grateful towards the young Pokemon trainer Ash, nor did she feel this much sympathy towards a human being.

'_Humans are not all evil like Kodai, there are some with big hearts like Ash_,' Zoroark thought to herself.

Zoroark then closed her eyes before going down on one knee and bowing to Ash.

'Thank you for looking after my little Zorua Ash, I won't ever forget it,' Zoroark spoke and shook her head at the last part.

"Sure, no problem," Ash replied like everything was no sweat.

Then out of the blue, something quickly ran up Ash's leg and jumped up his left shoulder.

'Isn't it great that the bad man is behind bars?' Zorua said happily as he smiled and wagged his tail.

"Yeah, Kodai is going away for a long time," Ash replied and started scratching behind Zorua's ears.

Zoroark just smiled and stood back up.

'You are the most kind hearted human I have ever encountered Ash, you have my respect. If you ever come through our region, don't hesitate to ask me anything that you need,' Zoroark spoke with gratitude in her telepathic tone.

'Yeah, please come and visit, you have been such a great friend to me,' Zorua added as he smiled and wagged his tail.

"Thanks," was all the trainer could say as he suddenly blushed in embarrassment.

Zoroark must have noticed, cause she just chuckled at the young Pokemon trainer.

Zorua then jumped across to his mother's shoulder.

'Thank you again Ash, and farewell,' Zoriark said with a smile and jumped up to the announcer's box, before jumping again to the city rooftops just as more human new reporters arrived to the stadium.

**A/N: Hope this was good, I enjoyed writing this scene.**


End file.
